Mahou Shonen Kyosuke Magico
by Puny
Summary: Un bambino molto sfortuna si ritrova a vagare tutto solo ed in povertà in una grande città dove quasi nessuno pensa lontanamente di aiutarlo. Questo facendo scorrere la sua vita in assoluta tristezza, senza pensare al passato o al futuro, vive la sua vita in attesa della sua morte però accade qualcosa di inaspettato.


**MAHOU SHONEN**

 **Vivevo in una città che sembra la fusione tra New York e Tokyo.**

 **Io ero un bambino molto sfortunato ma altruista nato in una famiglia povera. Non avevo zii, nonni o cugini, avevo solo i miei genitori. essi mi trattavano sempre male quasi come se fossi un cane bastonato. Non mi hanno mai degnato di un abbraccio o un contatto fisico qualsiasi. Essi morirono in un incedente quando io avevo soltanto 4 anni.**

 **Fui affidato ad un orfanotrofio nel quale scoprii sin da subito che torturavano i bambini per qualsiasi ragione. li stetti per 2 anni quando finalmente dopo una serie infinita di torture non potevo più sopportare la vista dei miei amici torturati cosi decisi di aiutarli a scappare sacrificando me stesso poichè non esisteva altra scelta. Io rimasi nell'istituto per mia decisione, dopo aver fatto scappare i miei amici quelli dell'orfanotrofio mi hanno trovato e riportato indietro, mi hanno picchiato e torturato come non mai, oserei dire che mi hanno picchiato e mal trattato cosi tanto che stavo per morire, poco di più e sarei morto veramente. comunque sia non sono arrivati al punto di uccidermi quel giorno, ma le torture non erano finite li. Poco tempo dopo i miei compagni evasi avevano deciso di venirmi a prendere e cosi riuscii a scappare insieme a loro, ero contentissimo ma non perchè ero riuscito fuggire da quel posto ma perchè per la 1° volta in tutta la mia vita il destino a voluto regalarmi un po' di fortuna. scampato il pericolo mi misi a piangere di gioia.**

 **Anche se ero riuscito a scappare da quel bruttissimo posto adesso mi sarebbe toccato vivere per strada, non so neanche io come ho fatto ad adattarmi e a sopravvivere per ben 7 anni con questa vita, so soltanto che se mi andava bene mangiavo una volta ogni 2 giorni a volte stavo un intera settimana senza mangiare. Dormivo nei posti più improbabili tra vicoli pieni di spazzatura e ponti, dormivo sempre in luoghi differenti tranne un ponte in particolare situato in una delle zone meglio messe della città. Il ponte era artistico molto bello e sotto ci scorreva un fiume molto piccolo che però quando pioveva diventava parecchio grosso. Ai lati di questo fiume si estendeva una specie di spiaggia che veniva ricoperta ogni volta che faceva 20 minuti di pioggia.**

 **Io ero molto debole e per mangiare non sono mai andato a rubare non faceva per me, ero patetico e andavo sempre in giro per la città a chiedere agli abitanti qualcosa da mangiare, poca gente si degnava di darmi qualcosa, probabilmente coloro che mi davano un pezzettino di pane o chissà cos'altro era perchè gli facevo pena. A volte ero anche stupido perchè essendo altruista non appena mi avevano dato qualcosa da mangiare se c'era qualcuno che ne aveva bisogno anche se ne aveva meno bisogno di me glie lo cedevo e ricominciavo a chiedere in giro.**

 **Camminavo sempre come uno zombie e tutte le volte che mi ammalavo sembrava quasi che dovessi morire ma per qualche strano motivo non morivo e soffrivo, come se qualcuno voleva seriamente farmi soffrire il più possibile. Quando mi ammalavo mi sdraiavo in qualche vicolo o sotto i ponti ricoprendomi di scatole di cartone cercando di immaginare che fossero delle coperte calde e piangevo in silenzio sotto queste.**

 **Nei miei 13 anni di vita ho desiderato tante cose, a volte ho desiderato di morire per placare le mie sofferenze, altre volte ho desiderato di avere una sorella con cui consolarmi e condividere le mie sfortune altre volte invece per avere del semplice contatto umano poichè non ne avevo mai avuto. non ho mai desiderato dei genitori per paura che sarebbero stati cattivi come i precedenti, però a volte ho desiderato una mamma amorosa che mi facesse tante coccole e che mi tenesse al caldo nella sua dimora. Una volta, anzi, molte volte ho desiderato di avere degli amici con cui giocare e divertirmi ma non ne ho mai avuto uno tranne quando ero in orfanotrofio.**

 **Vedendo dei giocattoli in mano agl'altri bambini avrei tanto voluto provare a giocarci ma non mi è mai successo di averne uno. Non ho mai invidiato nessun bambino per quanto abbia avuto una vita adagiata come la avrei voluta io, a volte mi capitava di essere nei pressi di una scuola nel momento in cui tutti quei bambini entravano o uscivano, non ho mai avuto la possibilità di andare a scuola in una di quelle normali, mi sono sempre chiesto come sarebbe stato andarci, siccome non ci sono mai stato e non ho neanche mai avuto la possibilità di entrare dentro una di queste sono sempre rimasto con il dubbio, a volte ho chiesto a quei bambini che uscivano come è la scuola ma quasi nessuno mi rispondeva anzi mi evitavano e coloro che rispondevano mi davano risposte vaghe come "ma fa schifo" oppure "è noiosissima" cose del genere ma mai nessuno si è mai fermato a spiegarmi perchè, probabilmente perchè avevano fretta di finire di parlare con me.**

 **La mia vita era vuota, non sapevo nemmeno come divertirmi, la maggior parte del tempo lo passavo a chiedere del cibo in giro anche se molto spesso a vuoto, a volte stavo fermo a pensare accovacciato per terra delle quali molte di queste volte mi mettevo a piangere, sennò per il resto dormivo a causa della poche energia che possedevo. Ogni tanto quando piangevo accovacciato per terra qualcuno si fermava a chiedermi perchè piangevo, anche se molto raramente a volte si sono fermate donne altre volte uomini altre volte vecchi non so perchè ma più raramente vecchie anche se erano le più gentili. Quando si fermavano io chiedevo sempre aiuto cercando di farmi consolare oppure accogliere per un giorno oppure semplicemente per sfogarmi o chiedere qualcosa da mangiare, queste erano le piccole e uniche fortune della mia vita ma questo capitava una volta ogni 2 settimane o una volta al mese in media... La gente di quella città nell'aiutare il prossimo era mooolto limitata ma non perchè erano cattivi ma semplicemente perchè erano cosi, la città era quasi sempre nuvolosa, poche volte c'era il sole e abbastanza spesso pioveva...**

 **Un giorno grigio di pioggia mentre stavo camminando piangendo dentro un cantiere un animaletto dall'interno della struttura in ricostruzione mi parlò e mi disse "Finalmente ti ho trovato, sei tu che emani questa enorme energia, ti ho cercato da per tutto, Kyosuke". Io mi girai alla mia sinistra e non vidi nessuno, vidi soltanto un gattino bianco e carino con una espressione coccolosa ma inespressiva in volto... Cosi dissi tra me e me parlando "Ho le allucinazioni? Adesso vedo pure dei gatti alieni parlanti che mi rivolgono la parola e conoscono pure il mio nome". Avvicinandosi a me il gattino bianco continua a rivolgermi la parola dicendomi "Non essere scettico, io mi sta veramente rivolgendo a te... Io mi chiamo Kyubey e sono venuto per chiederti una cosa molto importante, ti piacerebbe diventare un mago?". A quel punto smettendo di piangere continuando comunque a stolzare per la tristezza dico tra me e me "Non solo mi sta parlando ma mi sta addirittura chiedendo se mi piacerebbe diventare un mago... Le mie condizioni stanno peggiorando". Detto questo rincominciai a piangere più di prima pensando che la mia vita stia giungendo al termine... Cosi mi rifugiai all'interno del palazzo del cantiere...**

 **Dopo un paio d'ore mi sono calmato e Kyubey ha rincominciato a parlarmi e tra spiegazioni e spiegazioni alla fine è riuscito a convincermi che lui può parlare, che può far diventare maghi le persone tramite un contratto che non si può rompere per il resto della vita dopo aver espresso un desiderio, dell'esistenza dei demoni e che io potrei diventare uno dei maghi più potenti della storia a causa della mia grande capacità di attirare i demoni altrimenti detti sfortuna o disgrazia, e grazie a questo ho anche capito perchè la mia vita è stata un inferno fino a quel momento. Dato che sarei potuto diventare un mago esprimendo un desiderio accettai di diventarlo ma prima volevo decidere quale dei miei molti desideri esprimere e poichè ne avevo molti ci misi un po' di tempo a decidere. Per ironia della sorte dopo aver conosciuto Kyubey iniziò il periodo peggiore di tutta la mia vita, iniziarono a succedermi un infinita serie di disgrazie e non sto neanche a raccontarvele perchè sarebbe una lista infinita di eventi sfortunati. Tra l'altro ogni volta che me ne succedeva una Kyubey era assente e cosi non sono mai riuscito a vedere neanche uno dei demoni che me le causavano inoltre non ho mai conosciuto una maga.**

 **Una settimana dopo mi trovavo nei pressi di un'autostrada, dopo tutte le disgrazie accadute fino a quel momento non ne potevo più ero disperato me era proprio in quel momento che accadde quella più grossa. Venne un violento terremoto, anche se non so come la scampai. Per colpa del terremoto l'auto strada andò a pezzi e tutti i mezzi che erano in essa sbandarono e sono andati fuori controllo causando una serie di violenti incidenti. Uno di questi mezzi mi venne incontro e mi investì. Non ero ancora morto ma ero comunque in fin di vita, stavo veramente per morire. In quel momento Kyubey comparve e venne da me e mi disse "Sbrigati diventa un mago, esprimi il tuo desiderio!". Cosi io stanco di tutte le sofferenze che avevo patito decisi quale sarebbe stato il mio desiderio. Durante la mia vita praticamente tutti i giorni mi sono chiesto perchè ho dovuto patire tutto questo, perchè è toccato a me, perchè proprio cosi tanto, almeno un po' più di fortuna, niente di niente cosi decisi e dissi in fin di vita "La mia vita è stata un inferno, ho dovuto patire più di quanto qualsiasi altro essere umano possa comprendere, avrei preferito morire più tosto che vivere cosi, quindi desidero che nessuno mai più in futuro debba mai patire tutto ciò che ho patito io, neanche un minimo, in altre parole desidero che il male, la malvagità e tutto ciò che sia negativo non esista più! Fa che il mio desiderio si avveri, se sarà cosi neanche io non dovrò più soffrire". Cosi Kyubey mi dice "Wow è un desiderio alquanto insolito, avrei immaginato che avresti desiderato di vivere o di essere più fortunato o qualcosa del genere, sei proprio uguale alla leggendaria Madoka, sia come potenziale che come mentalità, altruista fino all'ultimo. Il desiderio che mi hai chiesto viola una legge naturale ma per tua fortuna hai il potenziale necessario perchè io possa esaudire questo tuo desiderio". Cosi diventai un mago e non morii anche se ero comunque mal messo e non appena Kyubey esaudì il mio desiderio successe una cosa che neppure lui si aspettava...**

 **In quella settimana Kyubey molte volte mi ha parlato di una certa Madoka, mi disse che era solo una leggenda che veniva raccontata tra la gente della sua razza ma nessuno di loro pensava esistesse sul serio, disse che sarebbe stata la maga più potente mai esistita e che per salvare tutte le maghe dell'universo grazie al suo potenziale è diventata lei l'universo stesso e ne ha riscritto le leggi sacrificando lei stessa per l'eternità facendo perdere a tutti coloro che la conoscevano anche il suo ricordo, in altre parole si è cancellata dall'esistenza da sola...**

 **Dopo aver espresso il mio desiderio, dal nulla mi apparve davanti una ragazza fluttuante con i capelli rosa bella e sorridente, io ci rimasi stupefatto, non so come ma intuii al volo che si trattava di Madoka e lo esclamai con la bocca e gl'occhi spalancati e lei mi disse con una voce dolcissima e gentile mettendosi in ginocchio per terra per sollevare e far appoggiare me sulle sue gambe "calmati non ti affaticare, sei debole... si io sono Madoka piacere di conoscerti Kyosuke" e kyubey intervenne anche lui stupefatto "Madoka Kaname!? ma allora esisti veramente! wow non avrei mai immaginato in un evento simile, devo prendere nota e raccontare tutto" e io dissi sorridendo "Kaname? cosi è questo il tuo vero nome... ti ringrazio..." e Madoka disse "sai Kyosuke, sono venuta qui solo per te, tu sei l'unico individuo dopo millenni degno della mia presenza, sono venuta perchè il tuo desiderio completa il mio e per questo ti ringrazio, hai espresso un desiderio per tutti gl'altri invece che per te stesso sei veramente un bravo bimbo, io ti ho osservato per tutto questo tempo e ho visto quanto sei buono, so tutto di te e per questa tua nobiltà d'animo esprimerò il tuo desiderio più caro" in quel momento Kyubey disse "Wow come sei stato fortunato hai l'occasione di esprimere un altro desiderio, questo è un privilegio che non stato concesso a nessuno". Ci pensai per qualche momento e poi dissi "Portami con te". Lasciandomi andare aprendo e alzando le braccia come segno di resa totale e lei disse sapendo benissimo cosa intendevo "Sei disposto a sacrificarti nuovamente per l'intero universo? Sei veramente disposto a diventare parte di me ovvero parte dell'universo insieme a me?" E io risposi "Si per favore mia signora portami con te". Cosi lei mi disse "Nella tua intera esistenza hai sempre data e dato, non hai mai preso se non per sopravvivere, ti posso assicurare che da quando sei nato ho puntato il mio sguardo su di te e molte volte guardandoti ho pianto per te, adesso voglio aiutarti qualsiasi cosa succeda te lo meriti da oggi in poi tu non soffrirai più ma proverai l'equivalente piacere del dolore che hai dovuto patire nella tua breve vita innocente, ti porterò con me ed esaudirò anche i tuoi desideri... Non ti biasimo per aver desiderato di morire, lo avrei fatto anche io, ma non è il tuo vero desiderio, io so che il tuo più grande desiderio è sempre stato una sorella con cui condividere le giornate, alleviare la solitudine e la sofferenza, ma io ti ho guardato dentro e so meglio di tu stesso che cosa vuoi...". In quel momento Madoka si trasformò in una ragazza bellissima, io la guardai in volto e dissi "Ma!?". e Madoka rintervenne e disse "Sono sempre io, questa è la mia forma umana equivalente ai miei 19 anni, sarò io la sorella che hai sempre desiderato per l'eternità ti coccolerò e ti farò tutto ciò che vuoi per sempre... Prima di andare cosa vuoi che faccia piccolo kyon?". E io dissi contentissimo "Abbracciami, e non lasciarmi mai più ti prego" e Madoka allora disse sollevandomi da terra circondando il mio corpo con le sue braccia "Allora liberiamoci di questi involucri chiamati vestiti e andiamo". Nel momento in cui mi circondo con le sue braccia sentii come se tutte le sofferenze e le ferite svanissero e nel frattempo tanto amore che mi veniva trasmesso dal soffice e divino tocco della sua pelle sulla mia...**

 **Abbracciandomi mi sollevò, mi appoggiò sul suo corpo, ci sollevammo da terra e circondati da una luce limpida fummo trasportati istantaneamente in uno spazio vuoto che rappresentava l'universo... Era incredibile se mi concentravo riuscivo a sentire tutto e tutti... Tutto e tutti coloro che erano presenti nell'universo, nel futuro e nel passato era incredibile... Riuscivo persino percepire tutti gl'altri universi, passati, presenti e futuri e pure quelli che sarebbero potuti esistere... In quel momento lei mi toccò la fronte e mi disse "Vedi Kyosuke? Grazie al tuo desiderio tutto il male contenuto nell'universo si sta estinguendo, adesso non nuocerà più a nessuno"... Vedendo quella scena dissi "Che spettacolo orribile". Poi mi lasciai semplicemente andare lasciandomi sostenere completamente da Madoka lasciando perdere tutto il resto e concentrandomi su tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato in tutta una vita... Il tocco amoroso dell'abbraccio di Madoka, la mia sorellona... Mi sentivo in forze più che mai, non ero mai stato meglio che in quel momento prima di allora...**


End file.
